


Histoire de Dragons

by kaliqe



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliqe/pseuds/kaliqe
Summary: Nous avons écouté l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, mais si celle-ci était incomplète ?Les Dragons ne sont-ils pas oubliés ? Laissez moi vous raconter leur histoire...





	Histoire de Dragons

Au commencement du monde, les Ainur avec Iluvatar créèrent toute chose au travers de leur musique. Les Elfes furent leurs premiers enfants. 

Durant l’histoire de la terre du milieu de nombreuses créatures sont apparues. Une des races les plus terribles est sans aucun doute celle des dragons.  
Les premiers ancêtres des dragons naquirent en terre du milieu au début du premier âge. D’aspect ils ne pouvaient se distinguer des hommes si ce n’est leurs pupilles verticales ainsi que leurs ongles semblables à des griffes. 

Leurs sens extrêmement sensibles leur conféraient une agilité et une force puissante. Très intelligents ils avaient un don inné pour les langues. Mais leur plus grande force venait sans aucun doute de leur âme. C’est par elle que les dragons se distinguaient. 

Par elle ils étaient connectés à l’essence même du monde. Pouvant comprendre les murmures de la terre, entendre le chant du ciel. Si lumineuse qu’elle semblait irradier d’eux. Par elle venait leur pouvoir de lire les esprits et d’y imposer leurs pensées. Mais cette brillance avait un coût.  
Ces êtres qui pouvaient se montrer si cultivés avaient un abysse sombre bordé d’instincts plus primales. Lié à l’âme venait ce qui était leur cœur. Un cœur source de leur magie et de leur longévité. 

Et c’est ce cœur qui était si dangereux. Source de leur pouvoir il pouvait se laisser prendre à des désirs extrêmement nocifs. Pour ne pas y succomber les dragons avaient leur mémoire. Du premier au dernier d’entre eux leurs expériences et connaissances se transmettait par le sang pour que ceux qui naissaient ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs qu’hier.  
Cela ne suffisant pas les plus sages et puissants d’entre eux qui savaient trouver l’équilibre entre âme et cœur étaient nommés leurs rois. Ces Rois et Reines protégeaient ceux qui leur prêtaient allégeance. Les dragons vivaient donc par clan indépendant les uns des autres n’hésitant pas à se battre entre eux. Mais le cœur d’un souverain bien que plus fort n’était pourtant pas à l’abri du mal. La cohabitation avec les autres races ne se faisait pas sans mal. Nombreux était les dragons qui considéraient celles-ci comme inférieures et ne supportaient pas leur prospérité. Des affrontements éclataient régulièrement entrainant la perte de nombreuses vies. 

Morgoth eu connaissance de ce peuple et il ne lui fut pas longtemps pour séduire un de ces monarques. Glaurung était jeune et plein de fougue lorsqu’il fut choisi par les siens. Impétueux il n’hésitait pas à combattre les elfes et les hommes. Il reçut les envoyés du seigneur des ténèbres avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il fut séduit par les promesses de puissance et richesse. Convié à la forteresse d’Angband avec l’ensemble de son clan ils partagèrent un grand festin. Morgoth profitant de l’insouciance de ses invités les attaqua par surprise. Tous furent capturés et conduits dans les profondeurs de la forteresse. Où ils furent soumis à la domination du mal absolu.  
C’est à ce moment que le premier des Dragons apparut dans la mémoire des hommes, Glaurung, en 260 du Premier Âge. Il fut le serviteur de Morgoth et le destructeur de la cité de Nargothrond. 

Ravi de la réussite de sa première expérience le seigneur noir entreprit de capturer d’autres membres de cette race qui était maintenant connue sous le nom de sang-de-dragon. Traqués par ses serviteurs, une partie des sang-de-dragons s’exila vers le royaume d’Arnor et les montagnes grises tandis qu’une autre voulu se battre. Les différentes factions se réunirent sous l’égide du plus grand de leur roi Ancalagon, l’un des premiers nés. L’unique bataille fut sanglante Ancalagon tint seul tête à Morgoth. Pour en venir à bout celui-ci dû faire appel aux Balrogs. Grièvement blessé Ancalagon fut conduit à Angband pour y subir lui aussi l’asservissement du mal. 

A la fin de cet âge, les premiers dragons ailés apparaissent, menés par Ancalagon, dont la mort entraîne la destruction du Thangorodrim et la chute de Morgoth.  
A la disparition du maitre des ténèbres des hommes entreprirent le pari fou de devenir maitres de ses créatures. Une expédition fut formée et des œufs de dragons furent récupérés mais incapables de les faire éclore le plan fut abandonné et les œufs mis sous la garde de la lignée des Rois de l’île de Númenor qui venait d’émerger.  
Laissés sans maître les Dragons créés par Morgoth, se dispersèrent en terre du milieu et tentèrent d’asservir leur ancien peuple. Traqués les sang-de-dragons se fondirent parmi les hommes d’autres créant des communautés cachés. 

C’est au Troisième Âge que l’histoire des dragons connait un tournant. Meneldil est investi du titre de Roi du Gondor. Et c’est à son couronnement que lui sont remis les derniers trésors de Númenor. Les œufs de dragons sont alors placés dans la salle du trône comme rappel des jours anciens. 

Il faudra attendre l’an 830 et le Roi Falastur pour que l’histoire soit en marche…


End file.
